


Faceless

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an off world accident, Daniel has trouble picking up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faceless

Daniel had been in his office for over a week and no one had noticed. No one seemed to care. He looked over the notes from his last off world mission for the one-millionth time. He read through the notes given to him again by the leader of SG-12 and then through his own notes at the rubbings taken from the site. That's was where he fell asleep that night around two a.m.

He woke up three hours later and went to base locker room to shower and change. It was the least busy time for the showers and usually no one was in there. At five was when he missed being on SG-1 the most. Daniel shook his head and banished those thoughts. He showered quickly and then went back to his office where it was safe. His stomach still hurt from the last time he had been caught in the locker room with two Marines.

Daniel looked at the picture on his desk. It was a picture that Siler had snapped after SG-1 had come home from a mission. Daniel was on Teal'c back like a monkey, he had stepped into mole hole on the planet and fractured his ankle. Teal'c had offered to carry him. Daniel hadn't wanted to be carried like a baby so with Jack and Sam's help, he had been placed on Teal'c's back with his arms around Teal'c's neck and legs wrapped Teal'c's chest. Jack was on one side of Teal'c carrying Teal'c's staff weapon while Sam was one the other side carrying both Teal'c's and Daniel's backpacks.

Siler had snapped the picture as they had been coming down the ramp. The whole team had been laughing but that was in the past. Teal'c was off the planet dealing with family issues while Sam and Jack, hell no one, was talking to him. He really only had two other friends and they were off world on treaty duty.

Daniel tore his eyes from the picture to look around his room. Everything was packed up and ready to go in his jeep. He would do that tonight when the base was on a skeleton crew. The 'gate was going through an overhaul and all non essential base personnel were getting a week off. It would be the best time for him to get his things off the base. Then in three weeks he would be leaving.

Two Months Later:  
"General Hammond?" Walter asked as he entered Hammond's office. Hammond looked up from the report he was reading. "Sir, the mission, Doctor Jackson's last mission do you remember the planet?"

"M3D-482, why Walter?" Hammond asked.

"I was cleaning out Major Lighter's office and I found a file," Walter said. "I was the one that went over the mission reports for that to see if Doctor Jackson had missed something. He hadn't with the file that the Major gave us but this file has seven pictures I have never seen before. I laid them out on the briefing room table. They are a middle section of the wall that the team was trying to open up. You can tell by the overlapping pieces."

"Walter?" Hammond asked.

"For some reason Major Lighter didn't give Doctor Jackson the full file and even when we reviewed everything he held these back in his files. I took the liberty of having Doctor Rothman go over the files. He translated what he could of the text. It reads, 'dare not touch my wall with hands of the unclean,' Doctor Rothman said that given the Earth society this was based on that meant a non-virgin. All of the team that went were married or had been at some point."

"Find Colonel O'Neill and find Major Lighter. I know that he was leaving town but hopefully he didn't yet. His family just may be visiting him in Leavenworth. Have Rothman see if he can find Doctor Jackson."

One Week Later:  
"I'm sorry but Doctor Jackson has said no visitors," The nurse said as two people tried to enter Daniel's room.

"United States Air Force, Ma'am step aside," One of the men said.

"I have signed orders from a General in the Air Force stating no one is to enter this room, outside medical personnel, unless Doctor Jackson wishes it. Now, I have the number for the local MP's do I need to call them?" The nurse asked. The two men shook their heads.

An hour later, three more people arrived to see Daniel. They were also refused entry to Daniel's room. The three turned around.

"Coburn, Reynolds," Jack said.

"Colonel, Major, Murray," Coburn said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Rothman called us. He knows that we were the only ones who didn't blame him," Reynolds said.

"We were called back to base and Hammond told us to come here, that's all we know," Sam said.

"Walter was cleaning out Lighters office," Coburn said. "And found that he didn't give Daniel all the information. It seems that only virgins could touch the wall and if a non-virgin touched it, anyone in the temple was killed."

"Then it wasn't Danny's fault?" Jack asked. Coburn looked at Jack and frowned. He shook his head and didn't answer. A Doctor walked over to them.

"May I take your names? Daniel can hear the ruckus from here and wants to see who's out here," the Doctor said. Everyone gave their names and waited while the Doctor went to talk to Daniel. A few minutes later he came out again. "Reynolds and Coburn can come in. He has a request though, and I'll allow it, he wants some Starbucks."

"That old Doctor Jackson all right, tell him I'll be back with his ambrosia in a few minutes," Coburn said as he turned to the elevators. Reynolds nodded and moved towards Daniel's room.

"I have a message for you three. Now these are his words, not mine, "they can crawl back under the rock they came from and leave me the fuck alone.' Seems there is a lot of anger between you four. I won't have it interfering with his recovery."

"I would never wish to do more harm to Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. Jack and Sam nodded.

"Can you tell us what's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm sorry. You are not family and he's expressed that I tell no one. Not even this General who is coming to visit him. I see in his file that he used to work for the military, I hope that you understand that gives you no right to invade his privacy."

"If it's a matter of national security it is," Jack said.

"Believe me it's not. His health has no outside effect other than a few bad choices," the Doctor said. He turned and moved back into Daniel's room, where the door was shut instantly, so all hopes of eavesdropping was gone.

Coburn came back with seven cups of coffee, three he left with the rest of SG-1 and three that he took into the room.

*

Daniel watched Coburn come into the room with three cups of coffee. One was the largest size that Starbucks had to offer. That he gave to Daniel. Daniel smiled at him and took a drink of the coffee.

"So are they treating you fine?" Reynolds asked. Daniel nodded while taking a large draught of the drink. He smiled and leaned back on the bed.

"I'm getting better treatment here than you know where. At least here they let me do what I want as long as it doesn't hurt me."

"Was it that bad before M3D-482?" Coburn asked. Daniel nodded while drinking. "How bad?"

"You know that every time I went home from the infirmary I had a babysitter. Now I know that sometimes that was needed, but not all the time. That babysitter made it a point for me to stay down on the couch or the bed and do everything for me. I wasn't allowed to move, wasn't allowed to work. I like doing the translations, I like figuring out things. It's what I do for fun," Daniel said. Coburn and Reynolds nodded and smiled in a knowing way. "I'm not going back. No matter what."

"Look do you want to hear it from us or from the General?" Coburn asked. Daniel waved his hand telling him to go on.

"Lighter didn't give you all the information you needed. Rothman translated a wall."

"'Dare not touch my wall with hands of the unclean.' He sent me the papers. I'm sure that everyone at the SGC is all very sad that they treated me as they did. Truth is I'm happy here."

"Happy? You're in the hospital," Reynolds said.

"Yes, I was trying to change a light bulb for a neighbor. I lost my footing and fell. Bruised my tailbone and sprained and ankle. I'll be going home in a week. They want to make sure I didn't hurt my spine at all, just a stupid little mistake. I will not go back to that on SG-1. I will not go back to beating my head on the wall and I will not go back to getting beat up in the showers. I lost three men that day, the military lost one.

"Three weeks and no one came to visit. I know that your two teams were away on a mission for that length, that I understood but three weeks, no one entered my office unless sent by the General. Rothman told me later that all my translations went through another person seems that he made a mistake on one. It almost cost us a treaty. Mine was right. I won't go back; I did all I could for the project.

"Those three weeks, I pushed myself to work all the time, two to five hours a night of sleep, living on coffee and candy that I had in the office. Never leaving if I didn't have to, after the two marines beat the shit out of me, I stayed in the office. I cleaned out my office that first week back. The guys who brought me things never commented on the fact that my office was empty."

"God, Danny, no one knew it was that bad," Coburn said.

"Teal'c didn't come to visit?" Reynolds asked. Daniel shook his head. "I wonder why?"

"He's been following the Colonel on things for while. No matter what he does whatever Colonel O'Neill does. Colonel O'Neill follows Major Carter's advice, no matter the subject."

"Maybe it is better that you don't go back to SG-1 but what about one of our teams. We could both use a geek like you. SG-2 is starting to do first contact missions. SG-3 could use someone like you in case we come across any people while we are on planets. I can assure you that my team won't harass you and will protect you," Reynolds said. Daniel smiled.

"I'll talk to General Hammond when he gets here. One of the nurses said that no one was to visit me if I didn't want to them too," Daniel said with a smile.

"SG-1 is still out there," Coburn said. Daniel frowned. "I think they want to make apologies."

"I don't care about what apologies they want to make. They've made mistakes and I've stayed by them. I had NO ONE! God, let them in. I want you two to make sure that they stay down there. I don't want them near me." Coburn nodded and went out to get the three. Minutes later, all were standing in Daniel's room. Jack went to open his mouth but Daniel shook his head.

"Shut up, Colonel. I don't want to hear it. What I want to know is why no one came to see me after the mission. No one listened to me on my side of the story. I was interrogated and questioned about what happened. I never once saw one of you. I don't care that you are here to say you're sorry," Daniel sat up farther on the bed. "When General Hammond gets here we will talk. I do not want you here. I do not want you around. I am asking you to leave please. Once I talk to General Hammond, I will decide whether or not to talk to you."

"Daniel…" Sam started but Daniel cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I asked nicely," Daniel said. The three nodded and left the room. After Jack shut the door, a knock came at it. The Doctor stuck his head in.

"Doctor Jackson is it all right for General Hammond to come in?" He asked. Daniel nodded; he looked at Coburn and Reynolds and nodded at them as well.

"Call us if you need or want anything," Coburn said.

"Thanks a lot," Daniel said. He shook hands with the two men and they left. Hammond entered and Daniel sat up as best he could in the bed.

"Please, don't. This isn't business, Doctor. It's personal. A personal 'I'm sorry' for how you were treated. I wasn't made aware of the reasons for you leaving until after. Seems that Sergeant Siler kept track of everything. He brought the things to the security officer's attention but he didn't do anything. He showed me tapes of what the two marines did to you along with the tapes for your office the month after the accident."

"I don't want apologies. I don't care about them. Nothing can make up for what was done to me. No words can change it. IF I go back, it's going to be with a clean slate. I worked with everyone there for four years. Some I've known for five. No one cared that I might not have made a mistake. Everyone jumped to the conclusion that I made a mistake with looking over my work. I wasn't allowed to go to the site to do a translation and I translated everything that was given me. I told the investigator that he should look at the file.

"As I understood from Walter, no one ever asked for the file or looked at it. My copy of the file was in my office and the copies for the team were shredded after the briefing by the clerks. The SGC is a military run facility that cares not for the translations that it has to do. You rely on the same amount of people you had at the start of the program to do three times as many translations that were done at the start of the program. You expect a handful of linguists to do three times as much work while also going out into the field and dealing with the military that loves to mess up their work. Files are lost and miss placed only to be found at a later point in time.

"Have you read over some of the things that I used to send you? I never saw any missions come of them. Places that talked about weapons. Who knows what we could have found out there if we had spent time on planets. If I go back to the SGC but I will not return to SG-1. I'll probably join SG-3. Reynolds already said he would have me."

"I understand," Hammond said. Daniel saw that he wanted to apologize. Daniel sighed and shifted down in the bed.

"I'll call when I am cleared to leave this place," Daniel said rolling onto his side and pulling the covers up to his chin. He heard Hammond walk to the door and leave.

*

"SG-3 you have a go. Good luck Doctor Jackson," Hammond said as he looked at SG-3 as they went through the 'gate on their first rescue mission with their new team member. The three-member team SG-1 was lost on P5T-354. SG-3 was being sent to find them and bring them home. SG-3 stepped through the 'gate and started for the maze that SG-1 was lost in.

"I told Jack he should have taken a ball of string with him," Reynolds said. Daniel laughed as he double-checked his P-90 before he started off after the rest of his team.

"Jack would never listen to you," Daniel said. Reynolds looked back at him and smiled. Daniel caught up with Major Haughton. "Hey, Max, can you carry this. I need to shift my Beretta."

"Sure, Daniel, where's your pack full of books?" Haughton asked. Daniel smiled at him.

"The writing on the walls is cuneiform. I know that as I do English. I'll be fine without for once. Plus if this is a rescue mission then I need to be able to run and shit."

"Oh Lord, we are dead," Major Eaton said as he looked at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel asked as he finished with his gun and he took the P-90 back.

"You're cussing," Reynolds said. Daniel laughed.

"I've been cussing since my first dig at age four. It's nothing new. I just usually don't do it around the SGC. I could probably teach you guys a few things. I know some Arabic ones that you guys would love," Daniel said. He sped up when he saw the entrance to the maze. Reynolds went into the maze first while Daniel looked through the packs at the entrance. "How long have they been out of contact?"

"Twelve hours," Reynolds called from the maze.

"They don't have their water with them. Eaton, can you carry a pack with water?"

"Sure, Daniel, give it to me," Eaton said. Daniel filled a pack with SG-1's canteens and handed it to Eaton.

"Daniel, behind me, I need to know which way they went," Reynolds said. Daniel nodded. He waited until Eaton was ready and the three entered the maze after Reynolds.

Half an hour later, they came across Sam and Teal'c. Both were unconscious.

"Eaton, Haughton, stay with them," Reynolds said. Daniel shook his head. "What?"

"They need to get out of here, they triggered a trap. The writing on the wall talks of the sleeping danger. They need medical attention."

"He needs two people to carry him," Eaton said.

"Daniel?" Reynolds asked.

"I can find Jack, don't worry. If I'm not out of this maze in an hour, send Haz-mat to find us. When they get here only take right turns," Daniel said.

"Okay, take care, here's an extra Beretta, don't lose it," Reynolds said handing Daniel his. Daniel nodded and stored the gun at his back. He took off down the hall and turned to the right. He kept his P-90 held up waiting for something to jump out at him. He turned a corner and found Jack lying on his back. Daniel kept the gun trained on him as he moved close. Daniel was about to nudge him when Jack pulled out a Zat and aimed it at Daniel.

"Daniel," Jack said. He lowered the Zat.

"Jack, need any help?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I need help standing up. I set off a damn trap, it broke my ankle," Jack said. Daniel clipped his P-90 to his vest and held a hand out to Jack. Jack let himself be pulled up. They walked out of the maze just as the haz-mat team was exiting the 'gate. Daniel smiled at them and let them take Jack and put him on a stretcher. "Are Carter and Teal'c all right?"

"Yeah, Doctor Fraiser was able to wake them up with adrenalin," One of the doctors said as he strapped Jack in.

*

"SG-1, what happened?" Hammond asked at the briefing a few hours later. SG-1 was on one side of the table while SG-3 was on the other.

"Carter and Teal'c were first into the maze, after a while we got lost," Jack said. "They triggered the first trap. They were sprayed in the face with something and they dropped to the floor. I examined them and found that they were just sleeping. I knew that for there to be a rescue I had to get out of the maze. I triggered a second trap that basically grabbed my ankle, smashed it between two stones, and broke it. I was trying to remember the way out of the maze before I started out. I knew I would have limited time on my feet before I couldn't walk anymore. I heard footsteps and thought that something was coming to eat me. When I saw the barrel of the P-90, I was happy."

"Doctor Jackson, Colonel Reynolds said that you knew the layout of the maze?" Hammond asked.

"At the entrance of the maze right under Jack's pack there was a small inscription. It read, 'For those on the rights path, you shall see the light again.' That meant that going to the right would get you out. It's like the riddle on the door of Moria in Lord of the Rings, it simple and straightforward. Going into the maze all one has to do is take every right turn and you will find the exit. Since that inscription wasn't given in the translation, we couldn't translate." Hammond looked at Jack and the rest of SG-1 before he nodded.

"Thanks, Son. SG-3 I have all I need from you. You can continue your week vacation," Hammond said. SG-3 nodded and stood up from the table. Daniel waited outside the room while Hammond talked to SG-1. When Jack exited the room, he stopped in surprise when he saw Daniel.

"You and I are going to talk, tonight at your place. Have the Chinese ready and waiting around eight. I'll be there around then," Daniel said before he walked away. He heard whispering and what sounded like a happy laugh from Sam. Even Teal'c's voice sounded happy. Daniel smiled. He was going to work on being friend again now that they understood some of what he went through.  
The End


End file.
